The present invention relates to a control system of power equipment for performing power consumption or storage, which is connected to a commercial power system.
To enhance efficiency of total social infrastructure, a control system has been established for remote monitoring of power equipment not owned by an electric power supplier. In particular, in expectation of prevalence of electric vehicles (hereafter referred to as EVs), attempts have been started for direct/indirect remote control of charging action of power storage and energy storage equipment. For example, a concept called V2G (Vehicle to Grid) is one such attempt.
As background art of this field, there has been described a battery charging system or a vehicle management server or the like, for more efficient utilization of an electric vehicle, where a central server performs battery charging management of an individual EV in JP-A-2010-231258. In addition, there has been proposed a method for performing charge-discharge so as to maximize charge-discharge reward, based on charge-discharge reward information dispatched, in the case of dispatching a recommendation or an order from a central server, to regulate a charge plan by respective charge equipment, to contribute to operation of a power system in JP-A-2010-81722.